Zephi Velhiri
Zephi Velhiri is a tiefling bard, famous in her own time as a beloved socialite. She is a member of the current party, and serves as Navigator aboard the ship. Appearance Zephi is a pink tiefling with small horns and long, upturned ears. She has a splattering of purple freckles, and her horns reach a similar color at the tips. She has gray, pupilless eyes. She is often seen carrying and playing a lute, which has Ms. Velhiri in pink gems on the side of it. 400 years ago, however, she had a sharp bob cut and golden pupilless eyes. Background 400 years ago, Zephi was a famous intergalactic socialite and gambling champ. She was popular among other socialites and the general public and achieved fame at a very, very young age. She went missing after a long voyage, never clarifying where she was going and has reemerged 400 years later, very different than before. She has explained thus far: She doesn't remember much, she saw a tree of white light, she remembers someone called Jacob, she woke up, and now she's here. Relationships Creon Zephi doesn't goof on Creon as much as the others, but did say that time he killed the undead mortal body of a God was pretty hot. When the fights were going on at the The Flaming Coven, Creon stepped in for Zephi, and she helped distract attention away from the fact that he'd used magic by getting into a spat with him. Creon seems to be soft on her, though unwilling to admit it. Gerome Mattersmore Gerome slapped a brand on Zephi's lute and put her under his employ, and she's kind of just rolling with it. Zephi also convinced Yfrit that Gerome, as well as Sheevah, were with her at The Starwhale Pub. When Gerome goes down Zephi is often the most concerned. He owes her 4 bonuses/raises. Sheevah These two met during a bar fight at the Starwhale Pub and decided to just sit in a booth and chill together, which is a pretty solid example of their relationship. Sheevah is fairly protective of Zephi, and Zephi usually goes to Sheevah if she needs something. Vigil Greyhide Along with Sheevah, Vigil was the one to confront Zephi about her past and the 400 years she was missing. He also dove after her on Jira-2 when she disappeared under the water. Jacob Willsworth Zephi has mentioned Jacob's name several times before but has not explained who he is or how she knows him. Billy Velhiri I'm in great pain lmao Powers and Abilities Zephi is a level 4 Lore Bard. When in a situation that would call for her to turn on her public persona (ie; parades, casinos, opulent buildings, busy and bustling areas, places where people in power congregate) she can switch into "Full Zephi" mode if the roll is 11-20. If it is 1-10, she remains the same-- though that hasn't happened yet. - --- -- ------- Category:Player Characters Category:Allies Category:Player